Paint it Orange
by ms. tomato
Summary: One Halloween night,the turtle found out that someone was actually aware of his existence.Friendship was there,but love was least expected.Little did Mikey know that a single painting of him was going to make his life a hell lot brighter. MikeyOC
1. Chapter 1

Paint it Orange

Bucket One: The Rising Sun

Somewhere in the underbelly of New York City, below the manholes and somewhere along the labyrinth of pipes was a family. A small family that had a complete set of values and practiced kick-ass ninjitsu. They were the best kind of people. Well, almost. If they could be called humans.

Green three-fingered hands flipped though magazine pages. Mikey had just gotten the newest issue of Hi-Fructose from April. She had been kind enough to lend her address to any of the turtles if they needed it. It made Donny's ebay shopping convenient, and it saved Mikey from showing his green shell in bookstores whenever he needed to pick up certain comics or magazines to inspire him in his artistic activities, which he indulged in during his free time.

He turned the thin, glossy pages one sheet at a time, breathing in all the colors and textures printed in the art magazine. As the terrapin grew older, he learned that there was more to artistry than comic books and RPG game character designs. But of course, Stan Lee still topped his list, and Picasso was one of the top few from the bottom. Art was common online, and selling prints online started getting popular. Mikey had thought that jumping in the bandwagon could earn him a few bucks to spend on birthday gifts for Sensei or his brothers, and of course, on videogames and paint. And maybe a pizza or two too.

James Jean. Audrey Kawasaki. Camille Louise Garcia. Mark Ryden. More pages turned.

His eyes stopped on one page. The illustration seemed to pull something from inside of him towards it. It was the silhouette skyscrapers against a violet sky that was bleeding pink from being stabbed by rising sun. On one of the buildings was a shadowy man, lean and tall. His hands seemed to be crossed over his chest, as if guarding over the city, or the pose of subtle triumph after one was satisfied with a job well done. Judging from the silhouette, the man was wearing a Japanese hakama whose sleeves were ripped off, and the cloth of the loose pants were being slightly blown by a night breeze. His hair was short, spiked up, and was being tickled by the wind. Mikey could almost see that it was a dirty blonde, despite the lack of color present. There was a cloth mask that covered the upper side of the man's face, two round cut-outs created holes for him to see. Funny thing was, the mask was actually painted a bright orange, a stark contrast against the dark colored image.

It was like the human embodiment of Michelangelo.

"No, it must be a coincidence," he said to himself, over and over again. He was a ninja: identity was a secret. No one outside the family knew him, except, well, April, Casey, Shredder… you get the point.

Though he would admit to himself that he would be rather flattered if a gallery's main piece was inspired by his existence. (Of course, he was the most handsome, fun, inspiring mutant ninja turtle. Well, if you count that there were only four of them, it didn't seem so farfetched.) However, chances that it was were slim to none.

His attention broke away from the image, down to the white text sprawled at the bottom of the page.

_Modern Day City Samurai  
Nick Chang.  
Gallery Opening Night: October 31. 6:00pm.  
Refreshments will be served.  
No Halloween costumes, no entry._

It was a week from now. Mikey thought that getting to see the exhibit would be interesting. He had never really gone to see a real art exhibit. There was once when they trashed thieves from stealing a painting in the art museum, but that didn't really count. Don just might accompany him, too. The day being Halloween was a bonus, as they could run around the city as they were without trying to hide the green shell and all. Being a turtle also totally beats Justin Beiber as a costume, too.

The night of the exhibit came fast, too. Although at first, Leo preferred them to celebrate Halloween like they had every other year: in a pizzeria where they were all turtle, no trench coats, no glasses, no hats. However, after a much heated discussion, Don took sides with Mikey and stated that they could have the little birthday party at 8, after their visit to the gallery. Then, everyone agreed.

"Dude, don't we need to dress up a bit more?" Mikey was pacing around his room in random circles. He was slightly panicked and full of excitement.

"No, we look costume-y enough," his purple-clad sibling replied.

"But its Halloween man!"

Don sighed. "Green already let's us stand out enough," he argued, "We already make really good mascots. Now, hurry up before we miss the ribbon-cutting. It's already 5:35."

The entrance of the exhibit hall was buzzing with colors. People in all sorts of costumes and props were walking and chatting around. The turtle brothers got a "Hey, nice costume" from time to time. It warmed Mikey's heart, but Don was unaffected. He was only there purely to accompany his bro. Or maybe be his chaperone. Or maybe he was interested after seeing magazine page that Mikey more or less pushed into his face a few nights ago.

Not long after they had arrived, there were a few people that arrived (they looked pretty important), accompanied by men in suits and shades (that looked somehow like those in The Matrix) and some security guards that parted the crowd like the red sea. A man with a mop of black hair was standing in the middle of the VIPs. Holding on to an extra large pair of scissors. Mikey thought that he would most likely be Nick Chang. There was a yellow straw hat on his head, and he was clad in a red sleeveless shirt, denim Bermudas, and flip-flops. He was being Luffy, the protagonist of an anime series called One Piece, which Mikey had grown fond of.

Unlike most ribbons that were red and satin, this gallery's ribbon was a wad of caution tapes that looked gave the bow a slightly urgent yet foreboding feeling. As Mikey peeked into the actual gallery, caution tape was draped on walls and ceilings, ad if streamers. Someone muttered that the entire concept was Nick's idea, which the turtle thought was quite cool, since the paintings had a sense of danger in them. Like a ninja, much like himself. Oh wait… wasn't it about samurais?

Don noticed that the ribbon cutting ceremony wasn't as formal as he'd thought it would be. There was no talking, only the cutting itself, and the flashing of cameras. But judging from the dress code, it was not supposed to be formal at all.

Once the barrier was out, people rushed in to see the paintings. There were no speeches, thanks, or opening remarks. It was just like that.

Essentially, the paintings portrayed characters from Feudal Japan set in a city and painted on with beautiful colors and patterns that resembled origami paper.

Mikey immediately dragged Don to see the painting that was featured in Hi-Fructose. It was like an A4 sheet of paper that was as tall as the ceiling. It was huge. There were actually more details to it: the silhouette wasn't a flat black color, there were tones that shaped the man and the buildings. There was also a Japanese pattern of waves and sakura flowers lined in with lacquer that shined under the gallery lights. The man's features were slightly revealed from the peeking sunlight. His arms were toned, and his shoulders were broader in the actual painting. And guess what, a pair of nunchaku rested on the obi at his waist.

Mikey's eyes widened.

No way in hell.

"Mikey," Don was in the similar state of confusion and shock, "Have you actually met Nick Chang before?"

The poor turtle was too dumbstruck to reply. He just shook his head.

"There is a striking similarity to you. And I'm not too good with art. So that's saying something…"

While Mikey was still standing in front of what was probably a painting of him, trying to unravel the meaning behind it, Don went off to get a drink.

A man in a red shirt walked over to the turtle (or rather, man in the turtle costume) and looked at the painting with admiring eyes. It was Nick Chang.

"Umm… Hi. You're Nick Chang, right?" Manners and formalities failed the turtle. Leo could never get him to learn anyways. He looked up (yes, because he was slightly shorter. Maybe because of his asian genes) to Mikey and gave a smile and a slight nod, affirming.

"So, what inspired you to paint this…?" His three fingers gestured up and down the painting.

"Oh. Good question. I've always imagined that…" For the second time within the span of the same 10 minutes, Mikey found himself in confusion. So confused that whatever Nick was saying didn't register in his brain. Why? Because Nick's voice was rather high pitched, and it sounded rather cute. It didn't at all sound like one of a grown assed man's. The turtle tried to look at the man's torso it the subtlest way possible, to try to clarify his doubts. True enough, Nick's chest was flat. Like an airplane runway. Nick's hair was short and in spikes, clearly resembling the character he as trying to be. His features, however, were too soft to be a man's. Nick Chang resembled one of those famous Korean soap stars that pissed Mikey off to no end, since Asian dramas had replaced thriller series on the TV schedule.

"…so yeah. This one's my favorite out of the whole lot," she (since Mikey decided that Nick was most likely a girl, despite the factors that said otherwise) finished. "Awesome costume, by the way," she smiled again, "what made you think of being a turtle?"

_I didn't really have a choice, dudette. I'm like, a real live giant turtle._

"Well…" He was racking his brains for some excuse.

"Excuse me, Miss Chang—" someone had tapped her from behind, and asked for an autograph. She gave Mikey and apologetic smile before she turned around to entertain the other guest. Before she could turn back to the turtle, one of the Matrix men dragged her away.

Mikey gave out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't need to answer the question.

Don came back with two glasses of punch, one he handed to Mikey. "So, did you figure it out yet?"

"Naw. I just blew off my chance asking the artist."

"Oh hi," it was the cute voice on the microphone, "I would like to thank everyone that came to my first exhibit here in New York. I appreciate all your effort coming down here today, despite the occasion. I missed trick or treating." She laughed at her not-so-funny joke, and some laughed along with.

"Once again, I really thank y'all, and I hope that you enjoyed looking at my paintings. Before I finish talking, I'd love to ask everyone to take a look at the gallery's title piece, _Modern Day City Samurai_," all heads turned to the Mikey painting. "Since some people have asked, and I really don't want to sound like a broken record, this piece was what started this entire set. I was playing mahjong in my apartment sometime ago, and my window was left open. My friend was so slow in taking her turn, I just stared outside. It was almost dawn. I saw this figure that was jumping on rooftops, which made me think of samurais and ninjas. Or Bruce Lee." She gave another chuckle, "The mask is just orange, because the sun was up in the sky a few moments later after the person was gone, and I just copied the sky's color," she thanked the crowd one again before she put the microphone down.

"There you go. Now we know," Don turned to face his brother with a smirk that either meant _you're screwed_ in a good way, or, _hey, she likes you, and you're gonna get teased about this_. Michelangelo didn't know which it was.

**Well, first TMNT! And its 3:26 in the AM. ****  
This idea came to me last night, and I just had to write it out. I hope it wasn't too bland and uninteresting. **

**Quite short for a first chapter, and there's no plot revealed whatsoever. Please bear with me. :I**

**O-level exams are coming soon, and I might not have the chance to update in a month. Just tune in for the next installation? :D**

**Please comment, thanks!**

*  
Hi-Fructose- art magazine that features (usually) low brow artists. Sometimes includes interviews. Has schedules for gallery openings.  
hakama- Japanese kimono-like clothes for men. They come with pants.  
obi- the cloth that is tied on the waist, usually to hold the clothes together


	2. RSVP

**A/N: Hey guys. **** Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it.  
I've been having shitloads of homework all week, since O levels is approaching. It will be the death of me, I swear. My English teacher told us to practice writing, so the momentum would still be there and the English essay paper won't feel like a bucket of cold water.  
I also need to get my writing jazz on so I can make less errors with no proof-reading. Exam whut.**

**I feel bad about using homework as a sorry excuse to play around with the TMNT universe, which isn't even my property. Ha. So unfair.**

**Anyway, without further ado, the second chapter of**

**Paint It Orange**

**Bucket Two: RSVP**

"Oh, hey you," a small, high-pitched voice called to Michelangelo while he was still immersed in the same displayed painting. He was just making most of his time, because he'd have to flee like Cinderella when the clock strikes eight. If he didn't, Donny'd be there to drag him away.

The turtle turned to his side, to find the VIP of the night: Nick Chang.

"I was just wondering, why are you so interested in this one?" She (Mike had concluded that there was no way in shell a man's vocal chords would be able to produce such sounds) asked him, then turned to face the painting as well, "It's my personal favorite in the bunch, but nobody else seems to like it. That's why they ask me why I chose this for the title piece."

"Dudette, this thing's just awesome. It just kinda draws me in," he replied, in a rather animated manner. He had just been told that he was the inspiration of such a masterpiece.

Nick smiled, but was still facing the painting.

They both kind of stood there. Just like that. In silence, taking in colors and details like it were a pleasant scent. They stood there, kind of like idiots. People who didn't do art wouldn't understand.

"I'm really interested in your costume, you know." She started another conversation, or at least tried to. "Do you happen to read a lot of comics?"

"You bet I do!"

"You know the T—" Nick was cut off as Mikey's shell cell rang. Donny said he'd call him if it was time. The place had already become too crowded.

"Oops, I really gotta go," Michelangelo was in a slight rush.

"Ah," Nick's mouth was left open for a moment. She immediately pulled out a business card from her pocket and handed it to the turtle. Or rather, the man in the turtle costume. Mikey took it, gave a slight nod of thanks, and made a run for the exit.

"So?" Donny was in a probing mood tonight. A small smirk was dancing on his lips as they walked towards Pedro's Pizzeria. The other turtle was still fiddling with the card. It was like the back of an air mail envelope, with the red and blue lines on the sides.

_Nick Chang  
Illustrator  
_

There was a small stamp printed on the card. It was her photo, with longer hair, and looking more like a girl.

"So…?" The purple-banded turtle asked again, waiting for an answer.

"It really was me!" realization had finally sunk in, "It was! I can't believe it! Dude, I'm like the most popular turtle ever! I'm on a magazine page and I'm the star of a gallery!" Mikey happily rambled on.

"It's because there are only four anthropomorphic turtles that exist, so there's not much competition when it comes to popularity," his older brother pointed out, "besides, it's not you per se, just some shadow that _happened_ to be you jumping off rooftops during a patrol."

"Geez, way to kill my fun Donny. You're just jealous."

Donny just gave a smile that slightly reeked of triumph. Mikey hated it whenever Don smiled like that. It usually meant he was in trouble. But not serious trouble. "Don't worry, Little Bro, I'm not telling Leo," he assured.

The walk to the pizzeria was a long one. Michelangelo was so deep in thought his head hurt. His brain could only handle so much. Being a mutant ninja turtle alone was already too much to muse on. His brother was giving him space to arrange thoughts, since Mikey rarely did so.

"So, how da show, Mikey?" Raphael said, before chomping on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Chocolate eyes shifted ever so slightly under the purple mask, anticipating an interesting reply.

"Oh," Mike chewed on mozzarella cheese, "It looked really good," swallowed, "Awesome. The canvases were really, really, big! Man, I want one too!"

"A canvas, or a show?" Leo asked.

"Both! I'd love to go around and shake people's hands and give them my business card!"

Raph snatched the card that Mikey had been holding up to make his point. "Sure Knucklehead, people'da loved ta shake yer three-fingered green hand." Amber eyes went through the print on the small card. The turtle whistled, "Pretty chick. I'da pick this gal over Ape any day," Donny shot him a dirty look. "No wonda loverboy here wanted to go ta da show. Showin' off yer flashy artsy fartsy skills ta get da ladies, huh?" Raph smirked, teasing.

They were kind of like hermits, having lived in the dark sewers for their entire lives, but that doesn't give them any excuse for being 23-year-old males with human intelligence but turtle instincts.

Mikey snatched the card back and hid it in a safe place, near his nunchaku. "No!" He replied in defence.

"Mikey," Leo started, "I am also wondering about this. Pray tell, what made you want to go to this exhibition? You have never wanted to see anything like this before." His eyes were curious.

The orange-banded turtle explained that it was Halloween, giving him a perfect opportunity to attend public gatherings. Raph didn't buy it, and Leo said that he could have pulled the Cowabunga Carl Mascot card if he were really into gallery shows. (Although Leader had banned Mikey from going topside on non-patrol days that weren't Halloween or Comic Con.) Blue and Red intended to pry the truth from Orange.

Orange looked to Purple for help.

"I thought it was interesting," Donny said, which seemed slightly out of character. Donatello was the type to tinker with technology, and sometimes indulge himself in classic literature or philosophic reading materials to exercise his intellectual muscles. But never, ever art. The turtle admired his brother's handiwork, skill, and style, but it was not the type of thing he would enjoy.

He was shot with weird looks by the other two. Don then continued to explain, by saying that the paintings were something of Feudal Japan: samurai, geisha, ronin, and ninjas. Something he could relate to, even if by just a bit.

"Yer lyin'. We're not leavin' if ya don't spill," Raph had his fists on the table. Something Donny would help Mikey hide had got to be big news.

"Okay, Dude!" Mikey couldn't really take the thickness in the air that was radiating from his older brothers, "Nick saw me while I was on patrol and there was a painting of me. Now, happy?"

"Chill, bro," Donny gave a slice to his brother, hoping to calm him down.

The two were dumbfounded.

Raph gave a whistle, obviously amused. Leo, however, had his eye ridges knotted together. "Little brother, we have to protect the family –"

"It was only a silhouette of him. The artist actually thought that it was only a figment of her imagination," Don cut in before Leo could start his sermon on family and honor. Honestly, none of them really enjoyed it.

Raphael was teasing Mikey about this "Nick" girl on the way back to the lair. Donny joined in the laughter. Leonardo was rather silent, though he was not emitting any bad vibes.

**Fine. Bad chapter update. D:**  
**Sorry, exam stress.**  
**Please review to cheer me up and make me write at the speed of light!**


	3. And Yes We Meet Again

Bucket 3: And Yes We Meet Again

Raindrops pitter-pattered on windows and car hoods. She couldn't really hear them because she was inside Starbucks, so she could only imagine them sounding as such. The rain was much, much harder than that. There was lightning and thunder, but all she could hear was the blender and some soft jazz. And two totally obnoxious men on the next table, talking about how college life is in New York. They were later joined by two college girls, increasing the noise level.

Nick was enjoying her afternoon coffee, no thanks to the noisy teenagers. She wasn't getting much rest after that busy Halloween night. There were a number of things that populated her schedule line-up: interviews, invitations to galleries, a colleague's baby's birthday party… Never had she imagined life in New York to be so busy.

To be inspired, she hoped, but she only got increasingly pissed at the non-stop annoying voices that she couldn't un-hear. She didn't need to listen, but she couldn't ignore their conversation.

"That rich bastard Steven," one said, "he told me not to show my face here 'else he's gonna kill me. And I asked him to kill me then and there, and that ass didn't have the fucking guts. Ha!. He even asked…"

Rubbish.

Still uninspired, she decided to just sip her coffee and ignore those idiots as much as she could. Nick just stared blankly at her laptop screen. Her eyes were slowly closing shut. Even caffeine doesn't make up for the lack of sleep she's been having.

_Ping!_

A green window popped up on her screen.

_surfershell: umm  
surfershell: hey dudette  
surfershell: im the turtle mascot from your show  
surfershell: :D  
sunichang: oh! hello there  
sunichang: i see you've made use of my business card haha  
surfershell: hehe  
sunichang: btw wanted to ask you if you knew Turtle Titan?  
sunichang: you said you read comics  
surfershell: omg  
sunichang: maybe you read online comics too lols  
surfershell: i made turtle titan  
sunichang: no shit  
sunichang: no wonder your costume was vaguely familiar  
sunichang: OTL I worship your osmness  
sunichang: srsly  
surfershell: what  
surfershell: no no no  
surfershell: dudette  
surfershell: you had a gallery show  
surfershell: its you I worship!  
sunichang: o rly nao.  
sunichang: anyway omg I should meet you over some coffee one day!  
sunichang: I cant believe ive met one of my fave artists  
sunichang: 3  
surfershell: but TT was never published  
sunichang: TT IS STILL A COMIC  
sunichang: YOU ARE A COMIC ARTIST  
sunichang: YES?  
surfershell: okay you win dudette  
surfershell: hahaha  
sunichang: /grin/_

Nick smiled to herself, now totally deaf to the horrible exchange of words from the people in the café. Maybe life was not so mundane after all. It's awesome. Quite. Some things worked better than coffee.

_BZZT_

She picked up her vibrating phone.

**One New Message! (1)**

Nick bb hello. Don't forget my baby's bday! Its in 30mins. Reminding you js like u asked.

_sunichang: oh I need to go now!  
sunichang: see you when I see you  
sunichang: maybe online  
surfershell: kay dudette  
-sunichang is offline-_

The raven haired girl drained her paper cup of its bittersweet contents and made her way out of Starbucks. Yes, it was a children's birthday party at Cowabunga Carl's.

Cowabunga Carl's.

The fast food joint was abuzz with little kids running about the place. Talking, ogling at boxes of presents, pulling streamers, putting on ridiculous party hats, and the occasional tugging of hair and screaming. In short, your typical, happy 7-year-old birthday party.

Nick cautiously walked into the restaurant, scanning the perimeter. No one she really knew, because it is New York. She was from a different planet. No one really knew her either. Hi-Fructose was very different from People magazine.

It all seemed too unfamiliar.

"NICK BABY!" A womanly shriek greeted her ears and Nick immediately covered her ears at the noise. A pair of arms wrapped around the artist in the green sundress. Nick smiled at the hug, and tried to stay alive because it was so hard to breathe.

"Hey Michie, nice to see you… still like yourself back in highschool." Nick said, once released, and proceeded to straighten her dress.

The Latina replied, "Oh yes. Still very much alive, and very much beautiful."

The artist reached into her giant canvas bag and pulled out a canvas. It was about A3-sized, mounted on wood, a painting. In pastel colors with sketchy nostalgic lines, it was a portrait of

"Oh my baby!" The eager mother's hands flew out to grab the piece of art that was revealed.

Nick gave a soft smile, appreciating the appreciation. "For your baby," she said, "a portrait of her. Though I believe this doesn't do her much justice."

"No no no." Michie waved her hands, and the painting, in rejection of that last line. "It's absolutely beautiful. She'll be so happy, seeing what she's getting for her birthday."

"Where is our favorite little angel today?"

The mother pointed her finger at the direction where most of the children had gathered. They were playing games, or so it seemed to Nick. She wasn't very sure as she didn't have any offspring, nor did she often hang out with any of such young creatures. They suddenly sang in a familiar tune.

_Happy Birthday to Grendel, Happy Birthday to youuu~_

"I still can't believe you named you daughter off a comic book character." Nick commented.

"I still believe that you would name your son Clark Kent or Bruce Wayne if they decide to exist." Michie shot back.

"Just because I named my brush with a green handle Ollie Queen and the one with the orange hair Starfire doesn't mean I'll go name my children after superheroes too."

"You had a turtle named Speedy in highschool."

"It was a phase. It was a pet! Roy Harper was hot, and turtles aren't people. They don't get bullied by other kids okay."

"Whatever you saaaay," The Latina sang. Nick just gave a sigh of defeat, like she always had been.

From the little banter, she had failed to realize that the mascot had emerged with the intention to entertain. It was a big green thing that instantly reminded her of The Incredible Hulk. Or maybe Hulkling from Young Avengers.

Oh look, it's a turtle.

Turtle?

The size of the shell was slightly menacing, but the children seemed to have taken a liking to this creature. It was friendly. Maybe that was why. It amazed her, and warmed her heart too, that something big and quite scary could be kind. Gentle.

She didn't really understand how to treat kids, but she knows them, having been one herself. And having watching Ben 10 with the kids at the daycare center in her old neighborhood, yes she knows them quite well. Fangirling with the little boys, and trading cards and action figures… sometimes she'd even ask them to line up and she'd draw all of them their favorite alien.

The whole image seemed recognizable to Nick. Especially the orange band around his eyes.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh."

_Oh._

The activity died down when the eating began. The Oriental girl didn't really have anyone to talk to and Michie was too busy entertaining her guests, so she decided to get some new friends. Or to re-acquaint herself with the ones that she doesn't know too well.

"Oh hi. Aren't you…?" She approached the mass of green.

Mikey turned his head to see where the voice came from. The face seemed…. Like he's seen it before. A woman of short stature, and a bit too young to have a child that's attending the current party. Blue eyes scrutinized.

OH.

"Nick Chang?" A voice too surprised escaped the turtle's mouth. She was a lot shorter. Her hair was a lot longer. And his eyes, once again, subtly looked over at her chest area, and there was something there. Quite a something, he might add.

Her dainty hands clasped together as a sign of joy. Her face beamed. "You remember!" She exclaimed. Then the enthusiasm died down, "Sorry I don't think I got your name, or at least I didn't quite remember it?"

"Michelangelo. My brothers call me Mikey. Nice to see you again, Dudette." Mikey flashed her his megawatt smile.

Nick gave a similar smile in return. "Renaissance. I like it," she commented on his name. "Meeting you a bit too soon, but it's all good." She pulled a chair beside him in his isolated table. "SO. Turtle Titan. I am your absolute biggest fan." She declared.

Mikey just shot her an "oh really now" look. "Ya sure dudette? It's not much, I don't think you'd be such a big fan."

"Believe me. I know all your 149 chapters. In fact, 150 should be released by this Friday, am I right?"

Mikey was stunned. Never had anyone, anyone, not Raph, not Donny, especially not Leo, shown any interest what more admiration for his work. And this was a professional artist. He felt like he could just burst into a million happy terrapins.

But of course he wouldn't. Not here, at least.

Their conversation continued, and moved on. From Turtle Titan to Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and to what Nick has been naming her belongings.

The people in the party started to disperse, until Michie ad Grendel waved goodbye, and the little girl thanked her idol for the wonderful gift.

"So, coffee?" Dark eyes inquired.

It was still quite bright outside. 4pm. Could Mikey risk walking on sunshine? But Leo might say what he left unsaid from their last episode…


End file.
